


kyuminwook | are you fucking kidding me?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [55]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Are you fucking kidding me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuminwook | are you fucking kidding me?

“Did they really need to give him that much laughing gas?” Ryeowook grumbles as he and Sungmin drag a very loopy post-op Kyuhyun back into the dorms.

Kyuhyun just grins and hooks his arms even more tightly around Ryeowook and Sungmin’s shoulders as if he’s drunk instead of fresh from the hospital. “I lubbb you guys,” he says. 

They less-than-gracefully drop him onto his bed but are careful not to set him on his bandaged ear. Half of his face is bandaged to make sure the surgery bandages remain in place. 

“Go to sleep, Kyu,” Sungmin commands. Kyuhyun lays back and allows Ryeowook to tuck him into bed. 

“Ten buck we’re going to hate him by the end of this,” Ryeowook mutters. Sungmin smirks and doesn’t respond.

*

The after effects of the anesthesia and laughing gas mean that Kyuhyun’s sleep schedule is completely effed. As if it wasn’t already. Sungmin’s already pulled on his pink night dress and is about to crawl into bed when Kyuhyun wakes up.

Kyuhyun rolls over a bit and looks at Sungmin. “Roommateuuuu,” he calls out happily.

“How are you feeling?” Sungmin asks. 

Kyuhyun considers this question for a minute. “My ear hurts,” he says.

“Uh let me go get you some meds,” Sungmin says. He scurries out of the room and almost crashes into Ryeowook.

“Is he awake?”

“Yeah,” Sungmin replies.

Ryeowook lets himself into Sungmin and Kyuhyun’s room with a bowl of steaming soup. After Kyuhyun spills on himself one too many times, Ryeowook decides it’s easier just to spoon feed him.

“I hate my life,” he grumbles. Kyuhyun falls back into a blissful medicated slumber.”

*

It only takes around 24 hours for Kyuhyun to come out of his medicated anesthesia trance, but after he notes how Ryeowook and Sungmin dote on him, he pretend it lasts a lot longer.

“Ryeongguuuuu,” he croons. “Cab you make me more soup?” he asks in the sweetest voice he can muster.

“Roommateuuuuu, can you fix my pillows?” he asks Sungmin before they go to sleep.

Everyone dotes on him, their sickly baby maknae, for as long as he remains sweet. Everyone that is, except for Kim Heechul.

“You’re faking it, admit it,” he says one day.

Kyuhyun shoots him a glare and motions for him to be quiet. It costs him a few bills slipped into his hand when Ryeowook isn’t watching, but Heechul skips off with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kyuhyun makes Ryeowook cook for him  _constantly_  and wonders how long he can keep this up. Whenever Ryeowook is out of the dorm, Kyuhyun wanders around as he pleases, terrorizing everyone else on his floor. Mainly Eunhyuk.

*

But he can only hold up his ruse for so long. He’s sitting in the common area in nothing but his boxers and headset, midway through a Starcraft campaign, when Ryeowook slips in to deliver another set of goodies.

“On my left! On my left!  _On my left!”_ Kyuhyun yells into the mic, clicking rapidly.

Ryeowook stomps into the common room and glares at Kyuhyun.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks. Kyuhyun looks up and realizes the ruse is up. He sits there looking sheepish as his character quickly dies. Sungmin wanders out of their room in his night dress looking tired. 

“How long did you know about this?!” Ryeowook demands, pointing at a completely lucid Kyuhyun.

“Uhh... I’m going back to bed,” Sungmin says. 

“I’m going to kill you!” Ryeowook yells and starts chasing after Kyuhyun.

“I’m injured!” Kyuhyun yelps as he starts to run.

The door opens and he vaguely hears Eunhyuk say, “So, Junmyeon, this is our...” His voice trails off as he surveys the scene in front of him: a mostly naked Kyuhyun running from an enraged Ryeowook holding aloft a ladle while Sungmin in a pink dress looks on. “...dorm. Welcome to SM Entertainment.”

_[send me a pairing & a prompt!](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/120983866304/fanfic-prompts-list) _


End file.
